A Long Slow Collision
by callmesandy
Summary: "I hope you're not calling off our beer nights. I think they're becoming an essential part of what makes this partnership work." (post ep to Archangel.)


Notes: not for profit, not mine. Thanks to sfa and jf for beta help! Title from the Cardigans' "I need some fine wine and you need to be nicer."

"You were actually kinda funny today," Kensi said. "With those FBI agents. Oh, and uh. Oh, and uh," she said, making a face that he supposed was to look like him.

"I agree," Marty said. He smirked at her. "And you were scary and deadly as always."

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "I was thinking."

"You're always thinking, Kensi." They were at the compromise bar. Not his favorite, not his least favorite, not Kensi's favorite, not her least favorite. It was a little bit trendy, a little bit rock n roll. It was also somehow exactly equidistant from their respective apartments.

"About that time." She stared at him. "That time we, you know."

"Had sex," he whispered. "Is that what you're thinking about?"

"I think," she said. "It was a bad idea. You know, Christmas day -"

"Technically Boxing Day since we didn't actually start having sex until 2 am." He was worried, for a moment, that she was upset with him, that he'd hurt her.

"No," she said quickly. Like she could read his expression. She touched his arm. "I totally 100% wanted to, I was not concussed or drunk, I wanted to. But I just mean, it was probably the wrong thing to do. You know, we're partners."

Marty smiled. "Yes, we are. Kensi, we're good. We don't have to have the oh my god the sex was fantastic and I'm still thinking about you in the shower with my detachable shower head, Marty, but it's not the best thing for us to do again because nothing can threaten my commitment to being very serious 99% of the time talk."

"I don't think about you in the shower," she said, smiling. "And I am not very serious 99% of the time. Don't forget the time I spend being mostly serious. And very very very serious."

"96%?" He grinned. "I hope you're not calling off our beer nights. I think they're becoming an essential part of what makes this partnership work."

"You think we work?" She finished her beer. "I admit, we're not horrible. We're starting to gel. But we have a ways to go. And right now I am going to the bathroom, don't leave without me." She burped as she walked by. She really was the most adorable.

She came back and grabbed his arm so they both walked to the parking lot. He leaned against her car and she did the same. "I think it was just," she said. "You know, today, all those faces. I was thinking about Jack and my dad and other people."

"Oh, I get it," he said. "And you remembered how great I was on Christmas, taking you out with me, taking you home. Calling the next day to let you know I had ice cream and beer and we could hang out. And of course, then you were thinking, oh, Marty, what amazing sex that was and remembering the times you remembered in the shower with that detachable shower head I know you have -" He desperately wanted to stop talking, he had totally lost it.

"Oh my God, stop. Stop. Look, I need you to get one thing straight, one very important thing."

Shit, Marty thought. This was the shutdown. She was going to say no emphatically and he was, of course, going to completely respect her because he was a decent human being but he really thought they were, possibly, a thing. It would be nice to at least to have the possibility someday of being with someone like Kensi.

She said, "I never ever think of you as Marty. Never."

"Oh," he said. "You don't like my name."

"No, not at all," she said. "What's your middle name?"

He sighed. "Aloysius."

She burst out laughing. "Wow. Seriously? Oh my god. Wow."

"So the only name of mine you don't find laughable is my last name? That's rare," he said. "I mean, it's Deeks. It's basically like saying dicks with a stupid accent."

She shrugged. "Also, I don't need a detachable shower need. I have a vibrator. I have three vibrators."

"That's hot," Marty said. "You have vibrators. Kensi Marie Blye, you are hotter every day."

She rolled her eyes. "Most guys do not find girls with vibrators hot, you know."

He laughed. The parking lot was remarkably quiet. No one had ducked out to smoke or anything. He said, "A, I don't think that's true of most guys. B, how is that not hot? A woman who enjoys sex and wants it and makes sure she loves it even when it's sex with herself." He slid closer to her on the car. "Do you want to tell me more about your vibrators?"

She didn't move. She maybe even leaned in closer. "It was, okay, one of my first undercovers here. I was working at a sex shop. And I thought, wow, I'm being hazed. I'm the new girl. But Mace, Macy the old director - she told me … Okay, she made sure to say it to me privately and she just knew how I felt. She said, I should look at it as an opportunity, that actually it was her favorite sex shop." Kensi smiled.

"She sounds pretty cool," Marty said.

"Because she had a favorite sex shop? Don't be gross," Kensi said.

"Hey, hey," he said. He nudged her with his shoulder. "I meant, it's cool she was good with agents and getting them ready for undercover. At the LAPD, if anything was remotely embarrassing, everyone would rag on you. And unlike you, they did find my last name the most humorous of the three."

"I never said it wasn't a humorous name, I just said I didn't like the other two." She took her keys out of her pocket and pushed them into his hand. "I think you're more sober than I am."

"Yeah," Marty said. "I didn't spend the last ten minutes talking about vibrators."

He drove her home. She looked at him, grinning, her hand on the car door. "If you come in, I'll show you my vibrators."

"Wow," he said. "But you're too drunk to drive."

"I'm basically sober now."

"Okay," he said and got out of the car, practically running to the door. She was, thank goodness, right behind him.

"I won you over," he said. "Admit it."

They were inside her incredibly messy apartment. He made sure not to trip over anything. She was walking towards her bedroom so he followed. Eagerly.

She stripped off her clothes as she walked which explained part of the mess but was also super hot like that Charlize Theron commercial. Except hotter since it was his amazing partner and she was right in front of him. She got on the bed and reached to open a drawer in her nightstand. He was pretty sure she was arching her back a little for him.

"You are wearing a lot of clothes, Martin Aloysius," Kensi said.

"Okay, good point," he said. He left everything in a heap and got onto the bed.

She was sitting cross-legged in front of him. Straight up gorgeous, his favorite girl in the world. She had three very bright pink vibrators, each slightly different but all that basic rabbit model. He was embarrassingly hard.

"You really do find girls with vibrators hot," she said, a very evil smile on her face. "Okay, you pick which."

He gestured vaguely at the one on the end. She put the other two away and sat back down. Then she laid back and turned it on.

It was volcanic hot watching her use that thing. She writhed. She moaned. She sat up and said, "You could touch my boobs, you know."

"Hell yes." He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. The room smelled like incredibly great sex.

She mumbled, "One more." Then she reached for his dick with her wet hand and he came immediately. She turned off the vibrator and the two of them lay next to each other panting.

"I need to shower," Kensi said, getting up.

"Oh, me, too," Marty said.

She was already in the shower, turning it on. "I need to get clean. Ugh, remind me to put the vibrator someplace where I'll remember to clean it."

"I need to get clean, too," he said.

They showered in a non-sexy manner. He did run his hands through her hair.

They went back to bed and got under the covers. Deeks said, "Don't forget to clean your vibrator."

She groaned. "Say that again in the morning."

"Absolutely," he said. "You know, we could do this more often. Not all the time or whatever."

"Like once a month," she said.

"Sure," he said. "I'm here for you."

She turned on her side, pressed against him. He thought he could feel her smile against his chest. She said, "Next time you can put your deeeeek inside me."

"That is not a good or original joke," he said.


End file.
